Forbidden Love
by benbrattlover
Summary: CH. 5 UP! SEXIS! When an adult Kristina starts dating a certain young man, Alexis must make a confession to her & after years apart, to a man she once loved....and still does. PG - PG-13 at first, could go up to R, based on author’s whims! :)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Summary: When a grown-up Kristina meets, and starts seeing a certain young man, Alexis is forced to make a confession to her daughter, and after years apart, to man that she once loved…………and still does.

Setting: Takes place in the year 2020 – Kristina is an 18 year old college student. (Author's note: Even though on the show, Michael is at least 8 years older than Kristina, for purposes of this story, I am lowering their age difference by a couple years in this fanfic. So in this story, Kristina is 18, and Michael is 24.)

Also, assume that even though Kristina (the older, deceased one) died in Sonny's warehouse, that Michael either didn't know about it, or that if he did, he doesn't put two and two together, and thus, does NOT know who the younger Kristina is. Assume that Michael only knows about the events directly related to him. Nothing about Sonny's business, or relationships, or about anything that happened in Port Charles (like about Luis Alcazar, the fake D.I.D. etc.)

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Kristina Davis, Michael "Mike" Corinthos, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Ned Ashton, Skye Quartermaine-Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews-Morgan, possibly Carly, and any other various characters that I choose to create, or use.

Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I may create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to ABC, and the shows producers, writers, and directors. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Rating: PG – PG-13, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday, August 28, 2020

It is a warm and sunny summer evening, as 18 year old Kristina Davis makes her way onto the campus of San Diego State University. She is exhausted, after a long drive, across the country, from her home in Manhattan, New York, and unfortunately, the work has only just begun. She still has to unload all her things from the car, and lug them up to her new room, on the 11th floor of her dorm. Then she has to unpack, and organize all her stuff, set up everything like her computer, TV, DVD player/recorder, stereo, and other appliances, and arrange her room, before she is finally free to have dinner and collapse for the night.

Sighing wearily, Kristina carefully pulls into a short-term, parallel parking space, in front of Chapultepec Hall, her new dorm. Turning off the ignition, she gets out of the car, and plunks a handful of coins into the parking meter, before reaching into the backseat, and pulling out a foldable rolling cart.

"_I can't believe that Mom was right! This cart _IS_ going to come in really handy!_" Kristina thinks, smiling wryly, as she silently reminds herself to thank her mother for being so adamant, insisting that she take along a rolling cart to transport any heavy items.

Opening up the car trunk, Kristina lifts out her big 20-inch digital color television, and groaning loudly, heaves it down, settling it onto the base of the cart. On top of it she piles her DVD player/recorder, and her satellite TV receiver box, as, in addition to the typical cable TV, and cable Internet connections, all the rooms in the University Residence Halls had been wired for satellite TV, satellite Internet, DSL, and Ethernet, over a decade earlier. As part of a sweeping plan to make the dorms seem less institutional, and more "homey", or like a luxury apartment or hotel, several such changes had been instituted, in an effort to make living in on campus housing more attractive and appealing to the students – and lucrative for the University.

After putting her TiVo machine on top of her satellite TV receiver box, Kristina secures everything on the rolling cart, tying it down with an elastic bungee cord, and attaches a strap to the cart's handle, the other end which she fastens around her wrist. Then she slams the trunk door shut, and grabbing a box of clothes from the backseat, she locks up the car. Carrying the box in her arms and dragging the cart behind her, she walks slowly into the dorm.

"Hi there!" Kristina calls out cheerfully, to the security guard-receptionist, whose engraved gold nametag says, "Hodges". He is sitting at the front desk, in the building's lobby, where she stops to pick up the keys for her room, and for the front door to the building. .

"Good evening!"

Putting down her box, Kristina reaches into her purse and pulls out her student ID, and driver's license, and the housing papers which she received in her orientation packet, and hands it to him. After looking over the papers, and identification, and verifying that she is indeed a current San Diego State University student, and that she is assigned to this dorm, the security guard, checks the room number listed in her papers, and then hands Kristina a keychain with a tag that corresponds to her room number, and a ring that is filled with keys.

"Okay. Each key on the ring is labeled. That way, there's no trouble trying to figure out which key is for what door," explains the guard. "All right. These two keys are for the front door, these two keys are for the back door, and these two are for your room. Good, so far?"

Kristina nods.

"Good. Now then, these keys." The guard says pointing to four more keys, "These keys are for the study lounge, the recreation room, the TV lounge, and the common kitchen, respectively, and finally, this key is for the after-hours computer lab, and this one is for the laundry room. Well, that's about it. At least for now, you're all set!

"Thank you!" Kristina replies, picking up her box, and heading for the elevators, dragging her cart behind her. She pushes the button for the 11th floor, the top story of the building. She gets off the elevator at her stop, and walks down the hall to her room. Fumbling with trying to get the key into the door, while carrying a box in her arms, she finally gives up, and puts the box down on the floor, unlocks the door, picks up her stuff, and lets herself into her room.

Stepping inside, Kristina's mouth drops open in amazement, and she gasps with glee. She had already known that she was one of the lucky few who had been assigned one of the limited single rooms in the building. But she had NOT known that the room she got would be **_this_** great – and great it is. It is more like a fancy hotel room than a dorm room. It is light and airy, with a lovely, and spacious balcony that has a beautiful view of the city. Inside the room, there is a big, double bed against one wall. Directly across from it, against the other wall, is an entertainment center stand, with spaces to hold her TV, DVD player/recorder, her satellite (or cable) receiver box, and her stereo, as well as spaces for other entertainment appliances, and slots for storage of CD's and DVD's. Then, on the other side of the room, in a corner, is a computer desk, with a hutch, and file cabinet. In another corner, separated by a partition, is an obvious "kitchen area" with a mini-fridge, freezer and microwave, in addition to a small countertop for preparing food. There is also a spacious walk-in closet in the room, to store her clothes and other belongings. The beautiful private bathroom has a big tub, right under a window – perfect for the long, bubble baths that Kristina loves, as well as a small shower stall. Kristina is delighted at how nice the room she got is. She cannot believe that it's a dorm room! It looks more like a room at the Hilton, or Ritz-Carlton!

Putting her box down, Kristina unpacks the cart, leaving her TV, DVD player/recorder, satellite TV receiver box, and TiVo machine lying there on the floor. Folding up the cart, she leaves the room, locking the door behind her, and gets on the elevator to go down and get more stuff from her car. Unlocking and opening the trunk, Kristina unfolds the rolling cart. She is struggling to lift out her heavy desktop computer monitor, and get it into the cart, when a tall, handsome, red-haired man, with just a smattering of freckles across his face, walks up to her car.

"You look like you could use some help!" comments the man, smiling. "Would you like me to lend a hand?"

"Well………………" replies Kristina hesitantly, debating whether to let this man – a complete stranger, help her. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh don't worry about that! It's no trouble! I'm happy to help!" he says jovially, extending his hand. "I'm Michael, by the way. But you can call me, 'Mike'!"

"Hi!" Kristina shakes his hand. "I'm Kristina. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Michael effortlessly picks up Kristina's computer monitor, and places it in the cart. Then, without her even asking, he does the same with the computer tower, and the other computer components, and her stereo. He takes the elastic bungee cord, and securing everything down, he hands the dragging strap over to Kristina, and then piling a bunch of boxes on top of a laundry basket filled with clean clothes, he slams the trunk door shut. Kristina locks it, and she and Michael head inside, up to her dorm room and they start talking along the way.

"So, Kristina, are you new to San Diego State University?" asks Michael in the elevator. "Or are you a returning student?"

"No, I'm not a returning student," answers Kristina. "I'm a freshman, so I guess that makes me new to San Diego State. What about you? Are you a senior?"

"No, actually, I'm a grad student." Michael says, putting the boxes down on the floor. "I'm in the second year of med school."

"Med school…………Wow!" Kristina echoes. "I don't think I could ever go into medicine. Having to take all that chemistry and physics. Not to mention the dissecting, and then all that blood. So what made you decide to go into medicine?"

"Well, my biological father's parents are both doctors, so I guess it kind of runs in the family," explains Michael. "But I got really interested in medicine during high school when my biological father's sister had a relapse of the breast cancer that she had, had when I was a kid. During the last couple years of her life, we had become really close. She had been fighting the cancer for several years, but eventually it took its toll on her, and she died during the summer before my junior year in high school."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kristina sympathetically puts her arm around Michael's shoulder. "That's so sad! My mom's sister, who I was named after, died before I was even born."

"I'm sorry!" Just then, the elevator reaches the 11th floor. Picking up the boxes, Michael follows Kristina off the elevator and down the hall to her room, still talking to her.

"Yeah, me too!" admits Kristina, as she unlocks the door. After dragging the cart inside, she helps Michael set the boxes down, and the goes to work unpacking the cart, leaving the items strewn on the floor. "I just wish I could have met her. From what my mom and dad have told me, she was really great. My dad, and my godfather say that she was her own unique person. It's too bad. I really think I would have liked her."

"Yeah. So where are you from, Kristina?" Michael asks, as the two of them leave the room, locking the door behind them and head to the elevator, to go downstairs, to bring up the rest of the stuff from the car.

"New York." Kristina replies, pushing the button for the lobby. "I grew up in Manhattan, but I was born and spent the first few years of my life in a small town in upstate New York."

"What was the name of the town, do you know?"

"Yes, of course," nods Kristina. "I was born in Port Charles, and I lived there for a few years, until I moved to Manhattan with my mom."

"That's amazing!" exclaims Michael excitedly. "What a coincidence! I was born in Port Charles too, and lived there for most of my life! I lived there until I was 10. Then my mom, and my adoptive dad got divorced, and we moved away for a few years. Then in the summer after eighth grade, my mom got back together with my biological dad who was also from Port Charles. So we moved back, and lived there all through high school, until I graduated and came out here to California for college. But, in my junior year of high school, after his sister died, my biological dad went nuts. He started drinking again, and then doing all these bad things. He ended up getting shot to death by police, while trying to rob a bank."

"Oh, my God!" Kristina sighs loudly. "That's awful. How terrible for you!"

"Its ok." Michael shrugs. The elevator stops in the lobby, and get off and head back to the car, continuing to talk. "I was never very close with my biological father. I got along more with my adoptive father. But when I was 10, he and my mom got divorced, then my mom would not let me see him anymore and soon after she told me that he was dead. But then, about three years ago, I found out that my mom had lied – that my adoptive father's alive and well. He had left Port Charles just before my mom and biological dad got married, and after I had graduated high school and moved away, he had come back and is still living in Port Charles."

"That's great! But it's a shame that you lost all that time with your adoptive dad!" Kristina unlocks the trunk and backseat, and while Michael grabs the rest of the boxes from the trunk, Kristina puts the last of the boxes from the backseat into the cart.

"Yeah!" admits Michael, as Kristina shuts the doors and locks up the car. "I've never really forgiven my mom for lying to me all those years, among many other lies that she told. Which is part of the reason I've chosen to live on the opposite side of the country as her. My mom now lives in Atlantic City, and I haven't seen her since I found out about my adoptive dad. I don't really speak to her anymore, either. We're what you might say, 'estranged' from each other."

"I'm sorry!" Kristina puts her arm sympathetically around Michael's shoulder for a minute, as they both walk into the dorm. "Wow! Your life story sounds almost as complicated as mine."

"Really?" exclaims Michael. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Okay!" Kristina says as she pushes the elevator button for the 11th floor. "So where are you staying? Not in the dorms, I bet."

"No, no! Of course not! I have a two-bedroom apartment on campus. I live at Piedra del Sol Apartments. It's a terrific place to live."

"That's great!" Kristina replies, as the elevator doors open on the 11th floor. They get off and walk down the hall to her room. Kristina unlocks the door, and after dragging the cart inside, helps Michael with the boxes. "Just leave them there on the floor. I'll get them later. I've got to move the car before I run out of time on the parking meter. I only put in enough change for 45 minutes."

"Well, I guess we'd better go then." Michael looks at his watch, as puts the rest of the stuff on the floor. Then he and Kristina leave the room, locking the door behind them, and head for the elevator. "I'd really like to get to know you better. What do you say we go grab a bite, after you move your car?"

"Uh…………" Kristina stammers doubtfully, as she and Michael get on the elevator, and Michael pushes the button for the lobby. "Could we take a rain check? I've just driven all the way from Manhattan, so I'm getting really tired, and I still have to unpack and arrange all my stuff. What about tomorrow, instead?"

"It sounds good!" agrees Michael. "How would you like to go out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night? There's a really great Indian restaurant that just opened up, right off campus."

"Yeah, I LOVE Indian food!" Kristina exclaims happily. "I want to get to know you better too. I think we have a lot in common. I'd love to go out with you!"

"Great!" replies Michael, as the elevator doors open and they step into the lobby, heading outside. "So, what do you say I pick you up around 7?"

"That's perfect! I'll be ready and waiting," promises Kristina. "It's a date!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Summary: When a grown-up Kristina meets, and starts seeing a certain young man, Alexis is forced to make a confession to her daughter, and after years apart, to man that she once loved…………and still does.

Setting: Takes place in the year 2020 – Kristina is an 18 year old college student. (Author's note: Even though on the show, Michael is at least 8 years older than Kristina, for purposes of this story, I am lowering their age difference by a couple years in this fanfic. So in this story, Kristina is 18, and Michael is 24.)

Also, assume that even though Kristina (the older, deceased one) died in Sonny's warehouse, that Michael either didn't know about it, or that if he did, he doesn't put two and two together, and thus, does NOT know who the younger Kristina is. Assume that Michael only knows about the events directly related to him. Nothing about Sonny's business, or relationships, or about anything that happened in Port Charles (like about Luis Alcazar, the fake D.I.D. etc.)

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Skyed" (Skye/Ned), and "Journey" (Jason/Courtney)

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Kristina Davis, Michael "Mike" Corinthos, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Ned Ashton, Skye Quartermaine-Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews-Morgan, possibly Carly, and any other various characters that I choose to create, or use.

Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I may create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to ABC, and the shows producers, writers, and directors. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoyand after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Michael leaves, Kristina skips over to her car and unlocking the door with a flourish, she jumps in, and drives over to the student parking structure nearby. Near the entrance on the main floor, she stops the car briefly to get out, and remove her bike secured on rack at the back of her car . She wheels the bike to the bicycle stand, and fastens it securely to the metal bars with a chain and padlock, before getting back in the car again. She pulls into a space on the fourth level, turns off the ignition, and getting out of the car, she locks all the doors and heads for the elevator. She rides down to the ground level and then walks to her dorm.

Back in her room, Kristina spends the next several hours unpacking and arranging her room. When she finally finishes, too tired to even think about making something for dinner, she picks up the phone to call and order in a pizza.

"Hello, Hungry Howie's? Yes I'd like to order a medium extra cheese pizza with ham, mushrooms, and banana peppers on the side. I'd also like a medium antipasto salad with lowfat Italian dressing on the side, and an order of Howie's cinnamon sticks."

"Pick-up or delivery?"

"Delivery!" replies Kristina immediately, not wanting to have to go out again.

"Your name and the address or place to be delivered to?"

"Kristina Davis." Kristina answers. "San Diego State University, Chapultepec Hall, Room 1130"

"Your total comes to $15.78 with tax and delivery charges." The pizza shop employee says. "It'll be 30 – 45 minutes."

"That's fine." Kristina murmurs tiredly before hanging up the phone. "Thank you. Goodbye."

Collapsing on her bed to wait until her food arrives, Kristina decides to call her mother to let her know that she reached San Diego safely. Picking up her cordless phone, she presses the memory-dial button for her home, and after a couple rings, her mom answers the phone.

"Hello?" answers Alexis.

"Hi, Mom! Its Kristina."

"Kristina!" Alexis exclaims. "Where are you? Have you reached yet? I've been waiting to hear from you!"

"Yeah, Mom," replies Kristina. "I'm in San Diego. I'm calling to let you know I've arrived safely."

"Great! So how are things going out there? Did you have any trouble moving into the dorm?"

"Nope. Your idea of taking a cart was really good." Kristina admits. "Also, I met a really nice guy named Michael, and he helped me get a lot of the heavy stuff up to my room. He's a few years older than me, but he's really nice, and we're going out on a date tomorrow evening. We're going to go to dinner and a movie, and guess what, Mom?"

"What?" asks Alexis curiously.

"Mike's from Port Charles too!" Kristina exclaims. "Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Yeah, I suppose." On the other end of the line, Alexis shakes her head warily. A guy around Kristina's age named Michael, from Port Charles? What are the odds? It can't be Michael Corinthos, can it? Can it?

"Kristina, what's Michael's last name, do you know?" asks Alexis

"I don't know yet, Mom."

"All right. So do you know what classes you're taking this semester?"

"Not yet, Registration starts tomorrow morning. So I'll probably decide for sure, then."

"Uh huh." Alexis says, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Well, listen sweetie, It's getting kind of late here, because remember, there is a 3 hour time difference between New York and California, so I'd better go now."

"Okay. I call again in a couple of days, and I'll send you an email soon," promises Kristina, looking at her watch. "I have to go too."

"All right. Talk to you soon." Alexis replies.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

After hanging up, Kristina flicks on the TV, and turns the channel to SoapNet, to catch the day's episode of "_One Life to Live_". Though she's sometimes embarrassed to admit it, she knows that she's probably addicted to "_One Life to Live_" and "_General Hospital_". She loves those soaps, and since she missed the last couple day's episodes while on the road, she tunes in to watch while she waits.

After about 30 minutes the buzzer from the lobby sounds on the intercom.

"Yes?" she asks over the intercom

"Hungry Howie's Pizza" the voice replies

"Ok. I'll be right down." Kristina replies, slipping on a pair of flip-flops, since she is barefoot, and grabbing her purse, as she leaves her room and heads to the elevator. Pushing the button for the lobby, Kristina opens her purse to get some money. She is still fumbling around to get enough coins, so that she doesn't have to break a $20 bill, when the doors open in the lobby. Finally she comes up with enough change, and hands it to the delivery guy, giving him a couple dollars for a tip. He passes the boxes of food over to her, and then she heads back upstairs in the elevator.

Back in her room, Kristina changes into more comfortable clothes, putting on a soft, oversized T-shirt style nightshirt, and a pair of comfy pajama/lounge shorts. Lifting her long, waist-length jet-black hair off her hot, sweaty, and sticky neck, she quickly twists it into a loose bun on top of her head, and secures it with a scrunchie. Then, she grabs a can of Coke from the fridge, and stretches out on the bed, propped up with a pile of pillows. With the plate of pizza and salad, and the soda can sitting on the nightstand next to her, Kristina turns back to the TV to watch the rest of "_One Life to Live_". When it ends, she turns to one of her favorite channels, Encore True Stories Network, just to find out what's on. She sees that one of her favorite TV movies, "_A Call to Remember_" is going to start in a few minutes. Although she's just finished eating dinner, she makes a bowl of popcorn, and grabs the cinnamon sticks for dessert, before getting settled comfortably back on the bed, to watch the movie. Kristina loves history, and is especially interested in World War II, and the Holocaust. So, even though she already has that movie on DVD, she tunes in anyway.

When it ends, a couple of hours later, she gets off the bed, and grabbing her boombox, she opens the sliding glass door, and steps out on to the balcony. After carefully putting her boombox down on the patio table, Kristina gets settled comfortably into a reclining patio chaise lounge chair, and turns the CD player on. Closing her eyes, she leans back, listening to Vivaldi's "_The Four Seasons_", while enjoying the breezy, cool night air.

Once she feels herself getting drowsy, she switches off the stereo, and taking it with her, goes back inside. Setting it back down in the entertainment center, Kristina heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After using the lavatory, she brushes and flosses her teeth, then cleans and moisturizes her face. Back in the bedroom, she sets her alarm clock, as well as the shut-off and wake-up timers on her TV, then climbs into bed, sliding down under the covers. She soon drifts off to sleep, while watching "_The Tonight Show_".

The next morning, after a quick shower, Kristina gets dressed in a pair of blue jeans shorts, and a hot pink T-shirt. On to her feet, she slides a pair of white cotton socks, and then she combs through her soft, damp hair, before putting it into a long French braid with matching hot pink, and blue denim scrunchies. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she puts on eyeliner, and a bit of shiny pink lip gloss. Then, after a hasty breakfast of a cup of coffee, and a couple of slices of leftover cold pizza, Kristina slips into her white Keds, laces them up, and grabbing her backpack, purse and her keys, she leaves her room, on her way to the Student Union to register for classes. Outside the building, noticing that the weather is beautiful – a bright and sunny, 70 degree day, she decides to ride her bike to the Student Union rather than drive, and waste gas as well as money for parking, when its so close by. So, Kristina quickly dashes back inside, to grab her bike helmet from her room. Afterwards, in the parking garage, she unlocks her bike from the stand, puts the chain and padlock into her backpack, and snapping the helmet securely on her head, gets on the bike and pedals away.

It is a nice, pleasant ride through the palm tree lined streets of campus. The cool breeze blows onto her neck and through her clothes. After chaining and locking up her bike in the metal stands outside the Student Union, Kristina heads inside to sign up for classes. Grabbing a registration form from the stack piled near the entrance, and sitting down at an empty table, she thumbs through a copy of the course catalog, deciding on what classes to take. Once she has made up her mind, she fills out the form and then goes and stands in a fairly long line in front of a service window adorned with the sign that says, "Last Name: A – Ev". When her turn finally comes, Kristina hands her student ID and registration form to the woman behind the counter, who after looking at it for a few minutes, enters the information into the computer, fortunately getting her all the classes that she wants. After receiving her login/registration name and password, so that any schedule changes, or course adjustments, as well as all registrations for classes in the future can be done on any computer hooked up to the school's network, Kristina leaves the Student Union. Unlocking and removing the chain that's securing it, she puts on her helmet, before getting on her bike and riding off, towards the dorms.

Back in her room, by a little after 10 AM, Kristina changes into an oversized T-shirt that reaches past her knees, and a pair of shorts, and then lounges on her bed where she spends the next couple of hours reading, and watching TV, while playing games, and surfing the Internet on her brand-new laptop. The computer was a high school graduation present from her father and stepmother, much to her mother's dismay and disapproval, which despite the animosity between them, Kristina cannot understand. At noon, she finishes the last of the leftover pizza and salad for lunch, and the cinnamon sticks for dessert, and then dozes off for a short nap, while watching TV. When she wakes up, she watches a TV movie on LMN (Lifetime Movie Network) while she writes some emails, chats online and IM's with a few friends from high school. Then finally at about 5, she shuts off the TV and computer, and gets off the bed, to start getting ready for her date with Michael.

Kristina walks over to the kitchen area, and opening the refrigerator, she pulls out a cucumber, and cuts a couple of medium sized slices, then slides the remainder into a Ziploc bag, and sticks it back in the fridge. Holding the cucumber slices in one hand, she grabs a fresh, new bathrobe, a couple of clean, white towels from the walk-in closet and sliding her bare feet into a pair of flip-flops, heads to the bathroom. Setting the cucumber slices down on a small ledge next to the bathtub, she plugs the drain, and turns on the bathtub faucets, pouring in one of her favorite bubble bath solutions, with a mixed fruit scent. While the tub is filling up with water, she grabs a bath pillow from a drawer under the sink counter, and attaches it to one end of the tub, with its suction cups. Then, getting her Vivaldi CD from the stereo in the bedroom, she inserts it into the shower radio/CD player, which she removes from the showerhead, where it is hanging from a cord, and sets it down on the windowsill next to the bathtub.

Kristina quickly undresses, and then spreads a moisturizing mask all over her face. Rinsing off her hands, she presses, "Play", on the CD player, before removing the scrunchie from her hair, undoing the ponytail, and getting into the tub, deep under the soapy bubbles. Using a loofah sponge, she exfoliates all the dead and callused skin, scrubbing every inch of her body until it is all soft, silky, and smooth. Putting a slice of cucumber on each eye, she leans back against the bath pillow, and slides far down, enjoying the warm, relaxing water as it slowly creeps up towards her chin. Closing her eyes, Kristina leisurely soaks in the tub, as the tunes of Vivaldi's "_The Four Seasons_", fill the bathroom. An hour later, at she reluctantly heaves herself out of the tub with a sigh, unplugs the drain to let the water out, and grabbing a razor from a drawer under the sink, heads to the shower. After a quick shave, Kristina washes her hair, with a strawberry scented shampoo & conditioner, and soaps herself with a peach scented body wash before rinsing off, and stepping out of the shower, into her flip-flops, while grabbing her bathrobe and putting it on. She pulls a big, beach-size towel, off the rack, where it is hanging, and wraps it around her long jet-black hair, twisting it over her head, like a turban, before going back into her bedroom.

After drying off, Kristina removes the towel from her hair, and with a scrunchie, she puts it up in a quick bun, while she gets dressed in a shimmering, iridescent, short-sleeve top, with spaghetti straps, and a scooping neckline, cut low enough to show a dainty amount of cleavage. She also puts on a black mini-skirt, that accentuates her gorgeously long and shapely legs, and a pair of high-heeled, shiny, black, strappy sandals. Removing the scrunchie, and undoing her bun, Kristina combs through her damp, towel-dried hair. She decides to wear it down, with a pair of sparkling silver and lavender barrettes, held in place on either side of her head. Once Kristina has finished doing her hair, she brushes a glittery light purple and silver shadow on her closed eyelids, outlining the edges with a dark black eyeliner, before widening her eyes, opening her mouth into a rounded "O", and running a mascara wand through her lashes. Then, looking closely in the mirror attached to her dresser, she outlines her lips with a plum lip-liner. Kristina is in just finishing applying a stunning shade of pale purple lipstick, when the buzzer on her intercom goes off, alerting to a visitor in the lobby. Capping her lipstick, and putting it down on her dresser, she heads over to the intercom panel.

"Hello?" says Kristina, as she presses the "Talk" button.

"Miss. Davis?" a male voice responds. "It's Mr. Ralston, the security guard in the lobby. I just wanted to let you know that you've got a visitor."

"Yes, who is it?"

"There's a man here to see you." Mr. Ralston continues. "He says his name is Michael and he's expected. Should I send him up?"

"Yes, yes!" answers Kristina quickly. "I am expecting him. Tell him to come on up."

"Okay"

Removing her finger from the "Talk" button on the intercom panel, Kristina sits down on the bed while she waits for Michael. A few minutes later, there is a knock, and Kristina heads over to open the door. When she does, as soon as Michael sees her, his mouth drops open in disbelief, and amazement.

"Wow! Kristina, you look beautiful!" murmurs Michael, stunned, almost to the point of speechlessness. "You're absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you!" Kristina smiles bashfully at Michael, who is looking very handsome and debonair in a beige sport coat, layered over a black silk shirt, beige DockersTM pants in the same shade as the sport coat, and a pair of shiny, black patent leather dress shoes. His auburn hair is slicked back neatly, out of his face, and he is holding a large, heart-shaped box of chocolates, and a big bouquet of red roses with baby's breath. "You're looking very dapper, yourself!"

"Thanks!" Michael smiles back, handing her the flowers, and the box of chocolates. "Oh, I almost forgot! These are for you!"

"Thank you so much!" Kristina exclaims, smelling the flowers. "You didn't have to get me anything! That is so nice of you. You really shouldn't have, but thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"I don't think I have a vase right now, " explains Kristina, going over to the kitchen area, taking the tallest glass she can find, from the cupboard, and filling it up with water. "So for the time being, I'll just stick them in this glass, and tomorrow, I'll buy a nice vase for them."

"You also might want to put the chocolates in the fridge," recommends Michael, pointing to the heart-shaped box. "Otherwise, they might melt, before it can be eaten."

"That's a good idea." Kristina states, as she opens the refrigerator, and sticks the candy box inside. "Shouldn't we start heading out?"

"Yeah." Michael replies, looking at his watch. "I think we'd better. It's 7:10 now, and I made reservations for 7:30 at "_Shivani_", that new Indian restaurant I was telling you about."

"Sounds great!" nods Kristina, smiling as she and Michael walk towards the door. "I'm all ready. Let's get going!"

Michael is about to open the door, when he stops short.

"Uh…Kristina?" he says slowly, as he turns the doorknob, and opens the door. "At the risk of sounding like a neurotic, overprotective mother, I was just thinking, that maybe you should take along a sweater, or a light jacket. Just in case its gets chilly later."

"You're right!" agrees Kristina, grabbing a thin, shiny black leather, motorcycle-style jacket, from the small coat closet adjacent to the door, and putting it on. "So, how do I look?

"Fabulous!" Michael proclaims resolutely. "You look absolutely fantastic!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" replies Michael, chivalrously holding the door open for Kristina. "Ladies, first."

"Thanks!" Kristina smiles at Michael, as she steps into the hall with Michael right behind her. She closes and locks the door, while Michael waits patiently, and then he surprises her by taking her hand into his, as they head to the elevator. They make general small-talk during the ride downstairs in the elevator, and as they walk through the lobby. Smiling, Kristina nods imperceptibly towards the security guard, who nods, smiling back, as she and Michael make their way outside.

To Be Continued………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Summary: When a grown-up Kristina meets, and starts seeing a certain young man, Alexis is forced to make a confession to her daughter, and after years apart, to man that she once loved…………and still does.

Setting: Takes place in the year 2020 – Kristina is an 18 year old college student. (Author's note: Even though on the show, Michael is at least 8 years older than Kristina, for purposes of this story, I am lowering their age difference by a couple years in this fanfic. So in this story, Kristina is 18, and Michael is 24.)

Also, assume that even though Kristina (the older, deceased one) died in Sonny's warehouse, that Michael either didn't know about it, or that if he did, he doesn't put two and two together, and thus, does NOT know who the younger Kristina is. Assume that Michael only knows about the events directly related to him. Nothing about Sonny's business, or relationships, or about anything that happened in Port Charles (like about Luis Alcazar, the fake D.I.D. etc.)

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), and "Journey" (Jason/Courtney). Also, implied "Skyed" (Skye/Ned), though probably very few, if any, scenes will be prominently featuring them.

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Kristina Davis, Michael "Mike" Corinthos, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Ned Ashton, Skye Quartermaine-Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews-Morgan, possibly Carly, and any other various characters that I choose to create, or use.

Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I may create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to ABC, and the shows producers, writers, and directors. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kristina's hand in his, Michael escorts her to the double front doors of her dorm, holding the door open for her, as they walk out into the warm, breezy evening. The setting sun has endowed the twilight sky with beautiful hues of pink, light purple, orange, and red. As Michael and Kristina walk away from the dorm, the weather is perfect. The temperature is in the mid 70's and a cool breeze blows through the air, every now and then. Michael leads Kristina over to his car, a shiny, new cherry-red Corvette convertible.

"Whoa!" exclaims Kristina, whistling under her breath, as she smiles in approval. "Nice car!"

"Thanks! It was a gift from my adoptive dad." Michael says, taking his keys out of his jacket pocket. "He gave it to me last year, when I started med school. I also have a Jeep, and back home in Port Charles, I've got a Porsche, and a pickup truck."

"Wow!"

"Yeah." Michael activates the remote keyless entry, and holds the passenger door open for Kristina. "Well, Madame, your chariot awaits!"

"You're so funny!" Kristina giggles softly, shaking her head, as she gets into the car, and he shuts the door for her. "Thanks so much! But you're going to spoil me rotten by giving me presents, and always doing everything for me!"

"Nonsense!" replies Michael quickly. "You're a queen! All women are!" he adds. "You deserve to be treated that way."

Kristina blushes. "Thank you!" she says, smiling as Michael slides into the driver's seat, shuts the door, and puts on his seat-belt, before inserting the key into the ignition, and starting up the car.

"Uh, Kristina?" begins Michael hesitantly, as he drives away from the dorm, and into the street. "Do you like foreign films?"

"Yeah, I LOVE them!" Kristina declares resolutely. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the Palm Promenade is staging a World Film Festival this month," explains Michael. "This week is "Asia Week", and tonight they're featuring Mira Nair. They're going to show "Mississippi Masala", and "Monsoon Wedding", and I was just wondering if you'd be interested. Would you like to go?"

"Oh, definitely! I'd love to go!" states Kristina, nodding eagerly. "Foreign movies – especially Asian films, and particularly those made in India are my favorite! I just LOVE "Bollywood" style movies!"

"Great!" Michael says, smiling. "So, I was thinking we can make a night of it, with the India theme. We'll have dinner at "Shivani", and then head on to the Palm Promenade, for the Mira Nair double feature. What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" Kristina agrees enthusiastically. "Let's do that."

"Okay, good! So then that's the plan."

"Yeah," murmurs Kristina, as she and Michael chat, during the drive. A few minutes later, Michael turns into the restaurant entrance. He pulls into a parking space and stops the car. Putting the top up, he gets out of the driver's seat, shuts his door, and going around to the passenger side, he unlocks the door, and holds it open for Kristina as she steps out of the car.

"Thank you!" Kristina nods appreciatively, as Michael shuts the door, and locks up the car before taking her hand and walking with her, heading inside. At the entrance to the restaurant, Michael stops, and holds the door open for Kristina. "Thanks!"

As they walk into the restaurant, a pretty, young Indian woman with big, dark brown eyes, and waist-length jet-black hair, pulled into a tidy French braid, walks up to the hostess podium, where they are standing.

"Hello, I'm Arati, and I'll be your hostess," says the young woman, in a heavily accented voice. "How many in your party this evening?"

"Two." Michael replies, taking Kristina's hand in his. "Non-smoking, and a private booth, if possible, please."

"This way," nods Arati, taking a couple of menus from her stand. "Follow me, please."

"Thank you!" Michael and Kristina reply in unison, quietly tagging along behind, still holding hands, and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Arati shows them to a private booth in a quiet corner of the room, and once they are seated, she sets the menus down in front of them. "Would either of you like something to drink, or an appetizer to start with?"

"Yes," nods Kristina, looking up from the menu. "I'll have a mango _lassi1_, and a bowl of _daal-varan2_. Thanks."

"What about you, sir?" Arati asks, writing their selections on her order pad. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the same thing – a mango _lassi_, and a bowl of _daal-varan_. But, I'd also like an order of _samosas3_," says Michael, pausing and looking expectantly at Kristina, who nods, as he continues. "Which we would like to share."

"No problem. It's coming right up"

"Thank you." Kristina and Michael reply in unison as Arati puts her order pad into a pocket in her waist apron, and walks away, heading towards the kitchen, and after she is gone, from across the table, Michael takes Kristina's hand in his.

"Kristina, I'm not sure about you, but from the moment we met, I've felt this incredible connection to you," remarks Michael, looking at Kristina intently. "I want us to really get to know one another, but we don't even know each other's last names. So I was thinking we should tell each other about ourselves."

"Yeah." Kristina murmurs, nodding. "That's a good idea."

"Thanks! So at the risk of sounding like a cliché, why don't you go first, and tell me about yourself."

"Okay," agrees Kristina, smiling. "Well, first, my full name is Kristina Davis. I'm 18 years old, and my birth-date is November 19, 2002. I was born in Port Charles, New York, and lived there until I was about 3 or 4, and then my mom and I moved to Manhattan, where I have lived ever since. I'm a freshman, and though I'm not sure yet what my major is going to be, I have been thinking about going into law, like my mom. But I'm not positive about that yet. Also, like I said before, I was named after my aunt – my mom's sister who died before I was born."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that yesterday, and again, I'm so sorry!" Michael says, sighing. "If you don't mind my asking, how did she die?"

"No, its okay, I don't mind. My aunt was murdered." Kristina answers quietly, as she looks away for a moment, closing her eyes sadly. "She was killed in an explosion. She had gone to talk to a man whom my mom had previously worked for, at a warehouse that he owned. Meanwhile, this other guy, Luis, whose girlfriend used to date this man, was afraid that she would go back to him, and he planted a bomb in that warehouse intending to kill him. Only, when it went off, he hadn't gotten there yet. But my aunt was there when the bomb exploded and she was seriously injured. Even though they rushed her to the hospital right away, she died soon after."

"That's awful!" laments Michael, stroking Kristina's hand in sympathy. "I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks." Kristina nods in acknowledgement. "Unfortunately, that's not all. Luis terrorized so many people in Port Charles – even his own girlfriend, who he supposedly loved. For four years, he lied to her, telling her that she had inherited the same deadly disease that her mother had, had, just to keep her under his control so that she would stay with him, and not go back to this other man, or to my godfather, who she had also dated at some point. This guy not only killed my aunt, but he also tried to kill my godfather, and he held my father's aunt hostage, and he got away with it all!"

"WHAT!" screeches Michael loudly, quickly lowering his voice as several other restaurant patrons, turn and look at him. "Are you telling me he was never prosecuted for your aunt's murder, and all his other crimes?"

"I think he was charged," Kristina replies quickly. "But he bought people off, and had some 'friends in high places' vouch for him, and the charges were dismissed."

"Oh my God!" Michael snorts derisively. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah," agrees Kristina, nodding. "Tell me about it! Plus, that's not even the worst of it."

"You mean there's more?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." Kristina says, clearing her throat before continuing. "Just before I was born, this same guy - who killed my aunt, and tried to kill my godfather, among his other crimes, and had gotten away with it, found my mom in a park, about to go into premature labor. He just left her there, lying in the snow, all by herself, and walked away. Fortunately though, a friend of hers happened to be walking by, and he helped get my mom to the hospital, where she had me early. But then, after my mom saw this guy, Luis, near my incubator, at the hospital, she got scared that he would hurt me too."

"I don't blame her. From what you've told me, after all that he'd done, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah, my mom felt the same way," explains Kristina, suddenly going silent as Arati comes back, carrying a tray filled with their drinks and appetizers.

"Here you go." Arati carefully sets the dishes down in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get for you? Your waitress will be with you in a few minutes."

"No thank you," Michael shakes his head. "We're fine for now, thanks."

Nodding, Arati turns and walks away. Kristina waits until she is gone before continuing, while the two of them start eating. "Anyway, so my mom went to see this Luis, to tell him to leave us alone. Only, they got into a fight, and after he tried to attack her, my mom ended up killing him in self-defense. But since the prosecutor at the time, who, by the way was the same prosecutor who had let this guy get away with killing my aunt, and all his other crimes, was selfish, really corrupt, self-centered, sleazy and totally crooked, not to mention that because she had threatened this guy, Luis before, my mom was really worried that the police and everyone would not believe she'd killed him in self-defense. So while everyone thought that he had been murdered, and tossed off the balcony of his hotel room, my mom kept quiet, and did not admit what had really happened. Meanwhile, at first they could not even figure out who did it, and because the prosecutor was so stupid, he kept putting different people on trial for committing the same crime."

"Oh wow!" Michael lets out a low whistle.

"Yeah," murmurs Kristina. "Anyway, at the same time, instead of coming forward with the truth, my mom faked a mental illness called Dissociative Identity Disorder, also called Multiple Personality Disorder. She pretended to be her sister, Kristina, so that when and if they figured out that she was the one who had killed Luis, and she went to trial, she could plead temporary insanity."

Just then, Kristina goes silent as a tall, willowy woman, with shoulder-length jet-black hair, walks up to their table. "Hi, I'm Aparna, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Michael and Kristina look at each other, nodding as they each scan the menu quickly, "We'd like to have _matar paneer4_, _ghosht ki biryani5_, _raita6_, _aloo matar bhajji7_, and _naan8_." Michael says, before pausing and looking across the table. "Kristina? What about you? Is there anything else that you want to add?"

"Yeah, we'd also like some _tandoori chicken9_, and _papad10_." Aparna finishes writing down their order, before heading towards the kitchen. Kristina waits until she is out of earshot, before speaking. "Uh, Michael, do you think that we ordered too much food?" she asks hesitantly. "I think that we may have overdone it a bit."

"Nah!" replies Michael breezily, "Its fine. We're going to share everything, and besides, this way we'll get doggy bags. Take-out leftovers are great, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kristina admits, nodding. "I love them. I've practically grown up on take-out food. My mom isn't much of a cook, and pretty much the only thing that she can ever make without totally burning it is microwave popcorn," she jokes, smiling at the memory. "So we usually either eat out, or order in take-out food. Literally, the extent of her cooking ability is limited to knowing the phone numbers to all the local restaurants by memory, or pushing a button or two on the microwave!"

Michael chuckles. "That's funny. My mom is kind of like that too. But fortunately, my adoptive dad's a great cook, so while we were with him, there wasn't really any worry about my mom's cooking skills. But then, after they divorced, we also ate out, and ordered in take-out a lot for a few years. Then when my mom and my biological dad got remarried, we moved back into the mansion that his family owns, where, in addition to a butler, maid, and other hired help, they have a cook, and a whole kitchen staff. So, since they made all the meals, we didn't have to worry about it."

"You lived in a mansion, with a butler, cook, maids, and other staff?"

"Yeah, my great-grandfather was really successful, though he wasn't very well-liked, especially by his own family." Michael explains. "He was a corporate tycoon, who was very aggressive, and often really obnoxious, to say the least!"

Kristina giggles. "He sounds just like my great-grandfather. But I didn't really know him that well, because he died when I was still pretty young. My father has told me a lot about him though, as has my mother, and others."

"So," continues Michael. "You were telling me what happened with your mom?"

"Uh, okay, where was I?" Kristina asks, tucking away a stray wisp of hair, pushing it behind her ear. "Anyway, even though she had killed Luis in self-defense, my mom was so afraid that she would not be believed, that she took on the personality of her sister, Kristina, so that everyone would believe that she had Dissociative Identity Disorder, and would be able to get off on a temporary insanity defense. Luckily for her, when my mom went on trial, the same friend who had found her going into labor, lying in the snow in the park, and got her to the hospital, helped, and testified in court for her. He was a psychiatrist, and he lied for her on the stand, and she got off."

"That's good!" comments Michael, nodding in approval. "Despite her not coming forward with the truth right away, since she killed that guy in self-defense, I'm glad that she wasn't convicted, and sent to prison."

"Me too!" agrees Kristina heartily. "But unfortunately, my mom's plan of faking Multiple Personality Disorder so that she would be acquitted, and then could be with me, kind of backfired – at least for a while. Because, even though she got off, since the courts believed she had a mental illness, they said that she couldn't keep me until she went through mandatory counseling, and could show evidence of recovery. So, they gave temporary custody of me to my father and his family, and would only allow my mom to have limited, supervised visitation with my me."

"That's sucks!"

"Yeah." Kristina sighs, clearing her throat before continuing. "My mom felt the same way. She was so desperate to spend more time with me, that she dressed up as a man, and took a job as an English butler in the home of my father's family."

"Oh my God!" laughs Michael softly. "That's a riot!"

"Yeah," nods Kristina in agreement. "But then, my stepmother, who used to be my father's cousin, until she found out that they weren't even related, discovered that the butler was really my mom in disguise. Soon after that, she somehow figured out that my mom did not really have Dissociative Identity Disorder, and she went about trying to trick my mom into incriminating herself and admitting that she was sane, when Luis was killed, and that her psychiatrist friend had committed perjury by lying for her on the stand,"

"Oh no!" Michael gasps, putting his hand over his mouth. "What happened then?"

"Well, to put it mildly, she set my mom up." Kristina answers, sighing. "She started by trying to totally spook my mom by having Luis's brother, who looked pretty much exactly like him, come over during a visitation with me, and have him make threatening comments. Then later, she invited the District Attorney, the Judge in my mom's case, who were both on my father's family's payroll, as well as my mom's psychiatrist friend, and another psychiatrist to come over, and she tricked my mom into admitting that she had faked a multiple personality. They were going to press charges against her, but my dad convinced them not to."

"That's a relief! So then you went back to live with your mom, and everything was all right?" asks Michael expectantly, his smile falling as he sees Kristina shaking her head. "Oh no, what happened? You didn't go back to live with your mom?"

"No, not quite." Kristina pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Even though my dad convinced them not to press charges against my mom, they said that her behavior and actions proved that she was not ready to be with me, and they gave custody to my father's family, and filed a restraining order against my mother keeping her from being with me."

"Oh no!"

"My mom was so desperate to be with me, that she went to her brother, even though she wasn't very close to her own family, to ask him for help in getting me back." Kristina coughs and clears her throat, before speaking again. "My uncle told my mom that he would help her, if she helped him when he'd need it. My mom agreed, not really knowing what she was getting into. Then my uncle set out on a plan to try and discredit my father. He hired this young girl to stalk my father for several weeks, and then claim that he had assaulted her sexually, in an effort to frame him for rape. When that happened, they took me out of my father's custody, and I kind of bounced around for a little while. At first they were going to put me in foster care, but then my mom's psychiatrist friend got them to give me to him. But since he didn't live in a place that was "child-friendly", he asked his son and his son's girlfriend to look after me for a while, until he was ready for me to stay with him. Later, he ended up moving in with my mom, and I went to stay with the both of them together."

"So then you were at least able to be closer to your mom during that time."

"Yeah," sighs Kristina. "But, meanwhile, this girl, who had been hired by my uncle to say that my dad raped her turned on them when she was cornered. She lied and said that my mom had hired her to frame my dad for rape, even though my mom had no idea how my uncle had been planning to get me back, and had nothing to do with it. Anyway, to make a really long story shorter, because of some other things which happened, that I really don't know much about, my uncle also ended up turning on my mom, and she went on trial for fraud. At first my dad was really angry, and determined to see her convicted and get full, sole custody of me. But then, for some reason, which I have yet to understand, in the middle of the trial, my dad decided to drop his claim, and relinquish all his custody rights."

"So then you went home to your mom for good?"

"Yes. For the first time since I was born," smiles Kristina, nodding. "But then, some months after that, there was a huge fire at this hotel that my mom, and my cousin and his wife, and my dad's family were at, along with a lot of other people from the town."

Michael's eyes suddenly widen in recognition. "Are you talking about the fire at the Port Charles Hotel?" he asks as Kristina nods. "I remember that. It happened soon after my baby brother was born! Both my mom, and my adoptive dad, as well as my aunt and uncle were in the hotel during the fire – they all got out though."

"That's good." Kristina sighs before continuing. "But during the fire, my mom who had been in the hotel to help the son of this same psychiatrist friend, who had gotten into some legal trouble, and had become a wanted fugitive. She had been in the hotel for some other reasons as well, when she became trapped in an elevator. Meanwhile, her psychiatrist friend died in the fire, thinking his son, had died, because he was hiding in the basement, where the fire originated. Somehow he survived though, and escaped. But soon after that, he was trying to turn himself in, when the police who thought that he was reaching for a weapon, shot him to death. So he survived the fire, only to be killed a month or so later."

"I'm sorry!" Michael says, sympathetically. "That fire was a big deal in Port Charles, I know. I remember because my mom and adoptive dad were having a lot of problems around that time. They were separated, and I even had to talk to a judge in a custody hearing, and tell him whom I wanted to live with. I just wanted them back together, and didn't know who to choose, so I told the judge that I didn't want to live with either of them, and that I wanted to live with my Uncle Jason, and Aunt Courtney, even though they weren't living together either at the time. Then all of a sudden, my dad said we had to go live with our mom, because it was better for us."

"Hold on! Wait a second! _We_?" interrupts Kristina immediately. "Did you just say _we_?"

"Yeah." Michael admits softly. "My baby brother, Morgan, and I."

"You have a younger brother?" Kristina asks, sipping her drink. "How old is he? Does he live in Atlantic City with your mom?"

"No." Michael shakes his head sadly, his eyes downcast. "Morgan is not alive anymore. He would have been 17 now, but he died when he was about 2 years old."

To Be Continued……………………………………

* * *

1 A drink made with buttermilk and/or yogurt, and spices. 

2 A thick, spiced soup made of yellow lentils.

3 Triangular shaped savory pastry (similar to egg rolls/spring rolls) filled with spiced vegetables or meat, but usually potatoes and peas, and deep-fried until crispy, and golden-brown.

4 An entrée made with peas, and _paneer_, (an Indian cheese, similar to ricotta) in a spicy sauce.

5 A baked rice dish made with lamb (or other meat), spices, and sometimes, plain yogurt.

6 A type of salad made with tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, onions, coriander, and other spices in a plain yogurt sauce.

7 A vegetable dish made with potatoes and peas in a spicy curry sauce.

8 A yeasted flat bread, very similar to pita bread.

9 A dish of chicken (or other meat) marinated in a spiced yogurt sauce, and baked in a clay oven.

10 Crisp, wafer-thin snack chips, the size of a small pancake, made of lentils or other pulses, or dried rice, sometimes seasoned with black pepper or crushed red chili peppers, which are either deep-fried, or grilled.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Summary: When a grown-up Kristina meets, and starts seeing a certain young man, Alexis is forced to make a confession to her daughter, and after years apart, to man that she once loved…………and still does.

Setting: Takes place in the year 2020 – Kristina is an 18 year old college student. (Author's note: Even though on the show, Michael is at least 8 years older than Kristina, for purposes of this story, I am lowering their age difference by a couple years in this fanfic. So in this story, Kristina is 18, and Michael is 24.)

Also, assume that even though Kristina (the older, deceased one) died in Sonny's warehouse, that Michael either didn't know about it, or that if he did, he doesn't put two and two together, and thus, does NOT know who the younger Kristina is. Assume that Michael only knows about the events directly related to him. Nothing about Sonny's business, or relationships, or about anything that happened in Port Charles (like about Luis Alcazar, the fake D.I.D. etc.)

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), and "Journey" (Jason/Courtney). Also, implied "Skyed" (Skye/Ned), though probably very few, if any, scenes will be prominently featuring them.

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Kristina Davis, Michael "Mike" Corinthos, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Ned Ashton, Skye Quartermaine-Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews-Morgan, possibly Carly, and any other various characters that I choose to create, or use.

Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I may create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to ABC, and the shows producers, writers, and directors. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever this story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God!" exclaims Kristina, gasping, as she sympathetically takes Michael's from across the table. "I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks." Michael nods gratefully. "It was so many years ago, but I still miss him so much."

"I know!" Kristina murmurs soothingly. "If you don't mind my asking, how did he die? If it's too painful, you don't have to answer."

"No it's okay," replies Michael quietly. "He got shot."

"What?" screeches Kristina breathlessly. "By whom?"

"My mother's ex-boyfriend."

"WHY?" Kristina probes, sipping a spoonful of her _daal_-_varan_ (lentil) soup. "Why would anyone shoot an innocent two year old boy?"

"My mom had stopped seeing him awhile earlier, but he just couldn't or wouldn't let her go." Michael looks down sadly. "Just before the fire at the Port Charles Hotel, my parents had started having problems because my mom had started seeing this man, who my adoptive dad hated. After my mom and dad separated, we even went to live in a house owned by him, where he and his niece came over all the time. Meanwhile, my dad was living in his penthouse apartment, with this girl I could not stand, named Sam. Then one day, my mom told me that I could not go down to or play in the basement of our house anymore, and then all of a sudden she announced that we were moving back to the penthouse with my dad, but that Sam was going to be there too. It was really weird. Though I wanted my mom and dad to be together, of course, I could not understand this new arrangement of all of us living together with my dad's new girlfriend. So I kept trying to run away. I'd go to my Grandma Bobbie's house, or my Aunt Courtney & Uncle Jason's new loft apartment. But they would always keep bringing me back home. After a while my mom and dad told me that they would let me stay with my grandma or my aunt & uncle if it would make things easier for me, and would mean that I would stop trying to run away for good."

"Really?" asks Kristina curiously. "Your mom and dad just let you go just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Michael says, taking a bite of his _samosa_. "They didn't want to me to go, of course, but they both realized that the situation of living together with my mom, dad, and my dad's girlfriend all in the same apartment, was really hard on me, and that if it was going to be better for me to live elsewhere, that it was probably for the best."

Just then, their waitress, Aparna comes up to their table, carrying a tray laden with food. She deftly sets the dishes down on the table in front of Michael and Kristina, before speaking. "Here you go. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Michael and Kristina shake their heads in unison. "No thanks," answers Michael, smiling. "I think we're fine."

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." Aparna smiles back, picking up her empty tray before walking away.

After she, and Michael have served themselves and started eating, Kristina speaks again.

"So you were saying…………" prompts Kristina, as she takes a forkful of _biryani_. "Who did you go to live with, your grandma, or your aunt & uncle?"

"My grandmother, " says Michael, biting into a _tandoori_ chicken drumstick. "I moved into my Grandma Bobbie's brownstone house, and lived there for some time, with her, and my Uncle Lucas. Meanwhile, even though my mom told this man that she did not want to see him anymore, he just would not give up and leave her alone. He kept following her all around everywhere, and calling, and sending her presents all the time. Then, one day, like about 9 or 10 months later, my mom came to me at my grandma's house and told me that my dad and Sam had stopped seeing each other, that Sam had moved out and left town, and that she and my dad were getting back together and they wanted me to come back home to live with them."

"Did you go?"

"Are you kidding?" Michael replies, nodding. "Of course I did. Having my parents together was what I really wanted from the beginning. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long."

"Oh no!" Kristina groans loudly. "Why? What happened?

"The guy that my mom had been seeing before, just would not leave my mom alone," explains Michael candidly. "Although my mom had told him that it was over, and to stay away from her he just would not listen. Even though she, and my Aunt Courtney, warned him to stay away from her, he just could not get it through his head that my mom did not love him, and no longer wanted to see him. He kept stalking her for almost a year and a half. Then one night, my mom, dad, brother and I had gone out to dinner. We were coming out of the restaurant when there were some gunshots. My dad was holding my brother Morgan, and they both got shot. My dad got hit in the arm, and wasn't seriously hurt, but Morgan was hit in the neck, and chest, and he died in the ambulance, even before we reached the hospital."

"Oh my God!" Kristina laments, stroking Michael's hand, full of compassion. "I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks." Michael quickly brushes away the tears gathering in his eyes, with the back of his hand. "Later we found out that my mom's former boyfriend had hired someone to kill my dad, thinking that if he was dead, that my mom would come back to him. "

"That's crazy!" scoffs Kristina. "What kind of psycho moron would think anyone would get back with a person who caused the death of their child!"

"Yeah, its totally ridiculous." Michael agrees, swallowing hard. "But, I guess in a perverted way it kind of worked."

"What do you mean?" demands Kristina, firmly. "Don't tell me that your mom went back with that psycho killer?"

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant at all." Michael reassures Kristina. "I just meant that he succeeded in his mission of tearing our family apart for good."

"Oh."

"Yeah, after my brother died, all hell broke loose." Michael pauses for a moment. He swallows hard, coughs, clears his throat, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Though this man was the one that ordered the shooting that killed my brother, my dad blamed my mom for Morgan's death, and they started fighting ALL the time. A few months later, they got divorced, and my mom and I left Port Charles and moved to Atlantic City."

To Be Continued……………………………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Summary: When a grown-up Kristina meets, and starts seeing a certain young man, Alexis is forced to make a confession to her daughter, and after years apart, to man that she once loved…………and still does.

Setting: Takes place in the year 2020 – Kristina is an 18 year old college student. (Author's note: Even though on the show, Michael is at least 8 years older than Kristina, for purposes of this story, I am lowering their age difference by a couple years in this fanfic. So in this story, Kristina is 18, and Michael is 24.)

Also, assume that even though Kristina (the older, deceased one) died in Sonny's warehouse, that Michael either didn't know about it, or that if he did, he doesn't put two and two together, and thus, does NOT know who the younger Kristina is. Assume that Michael only knows about the events directly related to him. Nothing about Sonny's business, or relationships, or about anything that happened in Port Charles (like about Luis Alcazar, the fake D.I.D. etc.)

Pairing: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), & also, implied "Skyed" (Skye/Ned), though probably very few, if any, scenes will be prominently featuring them.

Characters (not necessarily in any specific order): Kristina Davis, Michael "Mike" Corinthos, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, Ned Ashton, Skye Quartermaine-Ashton, Nikolas Cassadine, Jason Morgan, Courtney Matthews-Morgan, possibly Carly, and any other various characters that I choose to create, or use.

Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I may create. The "General Hospital" characters belong to ABC, and the shows producers, writers, and directors. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Also, please keep in mind that I have only been watching General Hospital for a fairly short period of time - since March/April/May of 2002. I started watching GH around the time just before Carly's "deadly accident" driving over the cliff. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I am trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right, but if I mess up somewhere please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever this story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry about your brother," murmurs Kristina, softly. "It's so sad, I don't even know what to say."

"Yeah, and if losing Morgan wasn't bad enough, after he died, we found out that my mom had been lying since before he was even born." Michael sighs heavily, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It turned out that Morgan wasn't my dad's biological child. My mom had, had an affair with a former business partner of hers – a man that she had used to own a club with, and he was the father. My mom lied for years, letting my dad believe that Morgan was his child. But when he died, the truth finally, came out. Though it wasn't the only reason for their divorce, all the lies, played a big part in it. My mom and dad had been divorced, then had gotten back together and been remarried like 4 times before. But after Morgan died, and my dad found out the truth about him, that was the last straw. They were over for good."

"I'm so sorry."

Michael nods appreciatively. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"You're welcome!" smiles Kristina sympathetically. "Do you have any other siblings besides Morgan?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of younger, twin sisters, Alyssa Lynn & Alexandra Jill, and a younger brother, Joshua Emil. My sisters were born when I was 15, near the end of my freshman year of high school. Josh was born in my junior year, a few months after my aunt's death, and just before my biological dad was killed. Alyssa and Alexa just turned 9 in June, and Josh will be 7 in a couple of months. They live in Atlantic City with my mom," explains Michael. "Also, when I reunited with my adoptive dad a few years ago, I found out that after he and my mom divorced, and we'd lost touch with him, he'd gotten remarried and he had more kids. After we'd left, my dad met this really nice woman named Nina, they were married a year later, and were together until she was killed in a car accident about 2 years ago. They have 4 children together – 2 sons, Zachary Jason who is 12, and Austin Stone who is 8, and 2 daughters, Jennifer Adela who is 10, and Jessica Lily who is 6. What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, unfortunately, I'm an only child." Kristina shakes her head, and then hesitates for a moment. "Well, actually, I do have a half-sister. But she's quite a bit older than me. She was almost a teenager when I was born, and we didn't really see that much of each other while I was growing up. So though we're friendly with each other, we're not really that close."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah," says Kristina, silently signaling their waitress, from across the room, to come over. "Anyway, she's a pediatric psychiatrist now. She's married to this really great guy, Sergei, that she met in Russia during a study abroad program in college and they've been together ever since. They have twin daughters, Nadya & Natalya who are 6, a son, Yuri who is 4, a daughter, Sasha who is 2, and this past June they had twin sons, Ilya and Yerik, but they call him Eric."

"Wow!" Michael exclaims, letting out a huge breath.

"Yeah." Kristina nods, as the waitress, Aparna, heads over to them. "Brook-Lynn, and Sergei love kids. Especially having grown up like an only child, Brook-Lynn, wants to have a large family. They even want to have more kids, soon."

"Really?" repeats Michael incredulously. "Wow!"

"How's everything going here?" Aparna asks, walking up to their table. "Is there anything else I could get for you?"

"Yes, we'd like some carryout boxes, and a bag," starts Kristina, as Michael interrupts.

"We'd also like a 2 orders of _kulfi1_. Also, if you could please bring the check too."

"Of course. Coming right up!" promises Aparna. "I'll be right back with your things."

"Thanks!"

When Aparna returns, carrying several items on a tray, Kristina immediately goes about emptying the food into the boxes, while Michael takes the bill. After quickly scanning it and adding a tip, he pulls out a Platinum credit card from his wallet and hands it to the waitress. After Aparna leaves to swipe Michael's credit card at the register, Kristina finishes putting the leftovers into their 'doggy bags'. She and Michael keep talking as the two of them start in on their _kulfi_.

"You're all set." Aparna states, walking up to their table and handing Michael his credit card. "Have a nice evening!"

"Thanks!" reply Michael and Kristina in unison. "You too."

Once they have finished their _kulfi_, Michael chivalrously gets up first, and holding the bag of carryout food in one hand, he helps Kristina out of her chair, and holds the door open for her on the way out of the restaurant. On the way to the car, Kristina and Michael walk together, holding hands lovingly. As they walk, Michael pulls a keyring from his pocket and deactivates the alarm, and unlocks the car. Holding the door open, he helps Kristina into the car, then shutting the door, he walks around to the driver's side, and stashing the bag of carryout food in the backseat, he gets into the driver's seat, and turning on the ignition, they drive out of the restaurant parking lot, and pull into traffic.

Kristina and Michael continue to chat along the short ride to the theater, and when they arrive, Michael parks and turns off the ignition. He gets out of the car and going around to the passenger side, he holds the door open for Kristina as she gets out. Shutting the door, he locks up the car, and activates the alarm before heading into the theater with Kristina, hand in hand.

Once inside, Michael and Kristina head over to the ticket booth together, still holding hands. "Two tickets for the Mira Nair double feature!" Michael says to the pimply-faced teenager behind the counter. "Two student tickets, please!"

"I need to see both of your student ID's"

Tugging his wallet out of his back pocket, Michael turns to Kristina. "Kristina, you have your student ID?"

"Of course!" replies Kristina, reaching into her small evening purse. "Here you go!"

The ticket vendor quickly glances at the ID's then up at Michael and Kristina, before punching a few keys into his computer and printing out the tickets. "Here you go!" he says, pulling the tickets out from the slot, and handing it to Michael, together with his and Kristina's ID's. Holding the tickets in one hand, Michael takes some money out of his wallet and hands into to the ticket vendor, before he and Kristina stick their ID's back in their wallets.

"Ready?" Michael holds out his arm genially. Kristina nods, and loops her arm through his as they walk into the theater.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

* * *

1 A pistachio-flavored ice cream dish. 


End file.
